Sparda Bakuhatsu
"Our fate is ours to decide not yours!" - Sparda to Ion Sparda is one of the main characters in Orbb and the leader of the Gang-Stars. He is the blood heir to the Rigelian Throne although his father has tried to take that title from him a few times. He often leads the group first doing the riskiest things for the world's sake. Appearance Sparda has white hair, blue eyes and quite the prideful look. He usually wears a red coat with a blue and black undershirt. He also has a metal arm and leg as he lost his original arm and leg in battle. He wears black jeans usually. Sparda also wields a weapon unique to all himself called Golden Wind. Personality He is quite cocky and prideful yet determined to win the fight no matter what. He comes off as quite condescending to people. History Before the Prologue Sparda had quite the young royal life being able to use a unique magic called the Sozai Arts at the age of 5. The royal castle treated him well. He had two brothers until "unforeseen circumstances" took them away. This led to quite the ruckus at home with his mother and father. Of course before he could even fathom all this. She ended up dead as well. So in a desperate attempt to get his life back in some order, he broke a great taboo of his magic. Human Transmutation. His efforts failed and he lost his magic. Instead of seeing his mother again, He gained a foul power.... The power of Devil Trigger. As soon as his father heard of this act, he was banished. Soon he realized this new power actually might be a bit useful and started to be for hire. He settled down in a small town called Red Grave. However he got quite lonely. After being hired to take down a mafia boss by the name of Re Cremisi who led a small mafia. Once Sparda finished the job, he took control of this mafia exposing every other member of their crimes. He also ran into Terrell during this debacle and decided to keep the mafia running. A joke was made and the name Gang-Stars was chosen. On the first mission of the newly formed Gang-Stars, they were hired to track down a vampire who turned out to be quite the lonely girl. They recruited her as well seeing she could use a place to stay and was quite formidable in battle. Prologue Sparda talks to Terrell assisting him during his mission before all hell breaks loose. He returns to Red Grave having to face Anattos and his Cthulhu sized friend. He does the best he can. After a fairly short battle, He regroups with his gang to find some new members. He then explains to everyone that they need to warn Rigel about this upcoming threat. Relationships Max Zhertwolt: Sparda has known Max from his royal days where Max was assigned to teach Sparda. Sparda sees him as a rival who is not used to his way of life and thus treats him like a student. He has some respect for him but not much. Terrell Park: Terrell is the member of the gang-stars which Sparda most respects, he has been there since the beginning and proved his worth many times. Sparda trusts Terrell the most and is who we would ever assign his leadership to if he reclaimed his rightful throne. = Category:Characters Category:Main characters